


В изгнании

by Mirzam



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Gen, Missing Scene, Poetry, Siblings, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirzam/pseuds/Mirzam
Summary: Ненаписанное письмо Эомера к Эовин.
Kudos: 1





	В изгнании

**Author's Note:**

> Логаэд под стук копыт. Педаль стилизации в пол. Ехал пафос через пафос.

Не успел проститься с тобой, сестра,  
На расправу дрянь до того быстра.  
И теперь скитаюсь, что твой злодей,  
Только вот же: с лучшими из людей.

Ты боишься клетки, а я - змеи,  
Что пригрел король на своей груди.  
Его разум точит змеиный яд,  
Пока Ри́ддерма́рк пламене́м объя́т.

Коль наш край падет от того огня,  
То, могу поклясться, не прежь меня.  
Коль подлец коснется твоей главы,  
По нему не сыщется и молвы.

Над костром плывет сладковатый дым,  
Этот бой в ночи не назвать простым.  
Я не знаю, что нам рассвет несет,  
Ведь надежда здесь боле не живет.


End file.
